


A Shared Christmas

by YonaDawn



Category: No.6 - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonaDawn/pseuds/YonaDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shion makes Nezumi's first Christmas with him memorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shared Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just in time! Well sorta, its still Christmas here but it's late. Anyways I hope you all ebjoy!

Shion smiled proudly to himself as he finished putting on the last of the ornaments on their small tree. It was only a few feet tall, but it was perfect to Shion.

Next he began setting up small decoratives around the space of their living room, small snowmen, Santa's, and Christmas tree figures on top of their fire place. It wasn't much, but he wanted this Christmas to be perfect. It was their first Christmas together, the first Christmas since Nezumi returned. It had to be perfect.

At the sound of a door opening, Shion's attention was averted from his decorating as a large smile formed on his lips. 

"Nezumi!" He called out, decoratives forgotten as he ran over to the taller male for a hug.

Nezumi smiled a bit as he returned Shion's embrace, leaning down to press a kiss on top of his snow white hair. 

"Thank you for the warm welcome upon my return, your majesty.~" He said with a smirk.

Shion smiled, reaching up for a kiss which lasted a few moments. "Nezumi, come here! I want you to see the decorations!" He said happily, walking hand in hand with Nezumi to the front room.

Nezumi gazed around the room, surprised by new decore, especially the small tree with many lights packed onto it. He then looked back at Shion. "Shion, what even.."

"It's Christmas! So that means decorations!" He exclaimed. 

Nezumi sighed, though smiling. 'I see. So that's why you turned out living room into a light show?"

"Well, that and.. because it's our first Christmas together. And I wanted it to be special! Because you're so important to me and you deserve to have a good holiday.."

Nezumi was silent for a moment, then pulled the white haired male into an embrace. "You're such an air head.. But thanks. You're really something special, Shion, I love you."

Shion grinned. "I love you too, Nezumi." He said before reaching up, meeting Nezumi for another kiss. After a few moments they separated, still in their embrace. 

"Merry Christmas, Nezumi."

"Merry Christmas, Shion."


End file.
